


Are we not all hiding something?

by oursisthefury



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Chapter Length Will Vary, M/M, This is a weird fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursisthefury/pseuds/oursisthefury
Summary: Freddy is an undercover cop but he works a side job as a vampire hunter, and he's realized something about Mr Blonde.*Title will probably change once I think of a better one





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is what comes of watching Buffy, but here's a vampire fic. The diamond heist is still going on, so it uses some of the same plot.

His phone was ringing suddenly and he picked it up, it was his boss, the undercover one at least. “We’ve got a problem.” Was the first thing the man on the other line said. “Yeah? Hit me.” Freddy replied, juggling the phone on his shoulder as he unlocked his car. “Supposed vampire abduction just happened according to my sources, in broad daylight too. Some cop got snatched close to the precinct.” His boss filled him in. “That doesn’t sound good, what’s the location?” He asked, slipping inside his car. “Should be in the area, probably in an abandoned building nearby or something.” Holdaway replied. “Alright, I’ll get right on that, boss.” The vampire hunter/cop replied about to hang up. “Be careful, Freddy. Don’t let yourself be found out.” His boss warned before he hung up.

He pulled up alongside a building, in an alleyway, and stepped out; decked in crosses, holy water and stakes. Sneaking around and listening close to the door, he could hear music blasting from within the building, it seemed to be “Stuck in the Middle with You” but as to why it was coming from an abandoned warehouse, he had no clue. Freddy tried the door and it creaked open slightly for him to peer inside. He could make out two figures in the dim light, one was standing, and the other was tied to a chair. The one that was standing seemed to be dancing around and so he moved in for a closer look. When he saw the man’s face, he was stunned and almost gave himself away. 

It was Mr Blonde, one of the guys he had to do the heist with but why did he have someone? Just sneaking in a bit closer while Blonde’s back was to him, he saw that the person tied up was clearly a policeman, and the man’s neck and face were bloody. Mr Blonde turned suddenly and Freddy ducked out the door but before he hid, he saw that Blonde’s mouth was covered in blood. It was clear then that he’d found his target.

Freddy panicked and called the first person he could think of, Mr White. He hoped that the other man could tell him what was going on. “Yeah?” Mr White answered on the other line. “It’s me, Mr Orange.” Freddy said, looking around nervously for the vampire. “Hey, what is it?” White asked, concerned. “It’s-It’s- You won’t believe this.” Freddy tried to formulate a proper sentence. “Try me, kid.” White replied. “Blonde, he- I found him- He’s a vampire.” Freddy managed to get out. There was silence on the other end, then it was followed by laughter. “That’s funny, sorry, I really needed this today.” Mr White said through his laughter. “No! I’m not joking!” Freddy hissed into the phone, worried that Blonde would come out any second. 

“You do realize that’s ridiculous, right? I’ve, hell, you’ve seen him walk around in the daylight. Vampires can’t do that.” Mr White said, stating the obvious. “I know, I know but-” Freddy protested just as a shadow fell over him. He jumped when a hand slammed into the wall behind him and he found himself face to face with Mr Blonde. “Hey, fancy meeting you here,” Mr Blonde grinned, and there was fresh blood around his mouth. “Were you attracted by the music?” He asked, running his tongue along his blood stained teeth, specifically his very noticeable fangs. “I-I- I was just here for a walk and then I-” Freddy stuttered, he hoped that White was still on the line. “You came across me, huh?” Blonde smirked, it was so odd that his skin wasn’t burning. “Yeah…” Freddy felt for a cross in his pocket. “Who were you calling?” Blonde asked, his eyes on the phone. “Oh! No one.” The vampire hunter lied. 

“Huh. Could’ve sworn I heard you telling someone I was a vampire.” Mr Blonde stated, leering at Freddy. He backed up into the wall, frightened. “Unless I’m mistaken?” The man questioned with a knowing smile. Freddy didn’t like this at all, the man was too close and he was dangerous. He pulled the cross out and brandished it directly at the man. The vampire jumped back with a hiss but then he laughed. “Look at you, Orange, coming all prepared.” Blonde smiled, walking up to Freddy and knocking the cross out of his hand and onto the ground where he kicked it away. “But if I don’t burn in the sun, how much will a cross do to me?” 

Freddy swallowed nervously and reached for his next weapon, holy water. He flung it all over the vampire but there was no reaction. It was genuine holy water but the vampire just stood there, water soaking his shirt and running down his face. “Ah, I needed that, it’s hot out here.” Blonde thanked him, wiping water out of his eyes. “What? How is this possible?” Freddy gaped, horrified. “If you don’t pull out a stake, then I’ll let all of this slide.” Mr Blonde stated. “Like it never even happened.” Freddy thought on it, considering his options. He decided that this vamp was too strong and that he was probably going to get himself killed. “Alright, nothing happened…” He trailed off uneasy. 

“That’s good,” Mr Blonde remarked, giving Freddy some space. “By the way, don’t even think of trying to save my snack in there. There’s nothing you can do.” He added with a sinister glint in his eyes. “What snack?” Freddy played it off like he didn’t know. “Yeah, there we go, that’s the right thing to say.” Mr Blonde winked at him and danced backwards into the warehouse, closing the door behind him. Freddy could still feel his heart beating rapidly despite the man having left. 

“Hello? Are you still on, White?” He asked, holding the phone up to his ear. He really hoped that he hadn’t hung up. “Yeah… I heard some pretty strange things.” Mr White replied. “Did he attack you or something?” “Sort of… But do you believe me at least?” Freddy asked. “... Maybe but I need more proof.” Mr White answered, sounding unconvinced. “Also how’d you just come across him like this?” Freddy winced, here came the explaining. “Well… I’m not just a criminal, I’m a part time vampire hunter on the side.” He admitted because he trusted White. “I heard about it from a friend and went to check it out and I found him.” “You’re a vampire hunter?” Mr White asked, shocked. “And you want to rob a bank?” “It’s not like it pays very well.” Freddy said honestly.

“You got me there, well, that’s an interesting side job, kid.” Mr White stated with a laugh. “What are we going to do about Blonde though?” Freddy questioned worriedly. “Nothing, at least until we can prove it. No one wants a vamp around.” White answered smartly. “Okay… Thanks for staying on the line so long.” “No problem, Orange.”


	2. Garlic bread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very weird, most chapters will be sorta like oneshots

“So I asked Eddie if Blonde was a vampire and he looked at me like I was crazy.” Mr White said as he and Freddy walked to the car. “What?! What did he say?” Freddy asked, alarmed. “He said I was a fucking idiot, that he’s known Blonde since forever and there’s no way that he could be a vamp.” White replied, seeming annoyed. “I couldn’t tell if he didn’t know or he was just covering for him.” “You’ve got guts to ask him something like that though.” Freddy commented, he’d been too nervous to ask. “Yeah, I guess but it’s a good thing we’re going to this hangout then we can see if we can find something out.” Mr White said as they each got in the car.

The hangout was at some shitty dive bar, and by the time they got there, it seemed like everyone was around. “What took you guys so long?” Mr Pink complained when they walked in the door of the mostly empty bar. “Traffic, asshole.” White snapped as he took a seat between Blue and Brown. Freddy looked around to see an available seat across from Blonde and near Pink, he took it. “Someone’s pissy.” Pink replied, annoyed. “Is Eddie coming?” Freddy ventured to ask. “No, apparently this is just a bonding experience for all of us.” Mr Blue answered. “What fun.” White said with a roll of his eyes.

“What’s the menu at this place like?” Mr White asked, picking up one and looking through it. “Bad.” Mr Pink answered. “Great.” White sighed. Freddy grabbed one too and noted that garlic bread happened to be an item on it. Mr White had apparently noticed too because he called the waitress over and ordered some. By the time the bread arrived, they’d had some pretty shitty conversations. Mr White took a piece before shoving it towards Mr Blonde. Blonde stared at the basket of bread momently, “No thanks, I don’t want any.” He said, shoving the bread back. “What? You have to have some.” White insisted, shoving the bread back. “I don’t want any.” Blonde repeated, shoving it towards Brown who took a piece. “Everyone loves this stuff.” Mr White remarked, snagging the basket and sending it back to Mr Blonde.

“So? I don’t want any.” Mr Blonde seemed annoyed. Mr Pink raised an eyebrow at the scene unfolding before them, “I better get a fucking erection from eating the bread with the way you’re carrying on, White.” Mr Blonde shoved the bread towards Mr Pink before sending a look at Freddy. Freddy tried to avoid his gaze but he was right there across from him, it seemed that Mr Blonde knew what was going on. “This bread is shit, White.” Pink said, disgusted. “What did you expect? Gourmet food?” Mr Blue chuckled at Mr Pink. “No but… Nevermind.” Pink replied, irritated. “Why’d you keep trying to get me to eat it then, Mr White?” Blonde asked. “I was just being polite.” White said with a glare. “No, it seemed like you really wanted me to eat it,” Mr Blonde remarked, taking one of the remaining bread pieces and tearing off a corner. Freddy and Mr White watched him expectantly and the man put it in his mouth and swallowed, no trouble at all. “That was some of the worst garlic bread I’ve ever had.” Blonde stated, tossing the rest aside.

Freddy and White were stunned but tried not to show it. “Ah, er, I’ve got to piss.” Freddy said, getting to his feet. “Me too.” Blonde added, standing up. Mr White looked like he was going to come too but decided against it. “Heh, queers.” Mr Pink smirked at the two of them. “Yeah, we’re sneaking in the bathroom to fuck.” Mr Blonde grinned and the other men laughed, all except White and Freddy. “Come on already.” Blonde said, wrapping an arm around Freddy and moving him along.

They were the only ones in the bathroom which freaked Freddy out even more. As soon as the door shut, Mr Blonde rounded on Freddy. “Did you really think that trick would work?” He asked, smirking. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Freddy replied, he just wanted to piss in peace. “Come on, I’m not a fucking idiot. You and White with the garlic bread, it was so obvious.” The other man explained. “But did I pass the test? Am I still a vampire?” He asked. “I know you’re a vampire.” Freddy snapped at the man. “Yeah? Honestly though, I think you’re just crazy.” Mr Blonde shrugged before going over to one of the urinals. The man was right though, he did feel pretty crazy.

“I thought vampires didn’t like garlic, or is that just a fairy tale?” White inquired as they left the bar. “No, they don’t like it at all.” Freddy replied. “Then why didn’t something happen to Blonde?” Mr White sounded frustrated and confused. “I don’t know, the same reason as to why he can walk in the sunlight I suppose.” Freddy sighed, he was frustrated too. “What if we’re just making asses of ourselves here?” White asked, giving Freddy a serious look. “I know what I saw. And he was mocking me in the bathroom for it, he knew what we were up to.” Freddy replied, sticking with his theory. “Alright if you’re certain…” The other man trailed off.


	3. Proof

“It’s not like he was that important or anything,” Mr Blonde said in his defense when Mr White and Freddy stumbled upon him eating Mr Blue. He was bent over the man, draining him dry, and by the looks of it, there was no saving Blue. “We really only need me, Pink and you two.” “What about Brown?” Mr White asked, thoroughly freaked out. He’d found his tongue and his wits for a moment to ask that. “Oh, right. Can’t forget him.” Blonde remarked, but the way that he said it unnerved them. “I knew you were one of them.” Freddy uttered, his hands searching his pockets for a stake. “I thought you knew after you caught me eating that cop?” Mr Blonde asked in a mocking tone.

“Now I have proof at least.” Freddy retorted, he had White to back him now. “What proof? Are you really trying to get me fired here?” Blonde asked, incredulous. “Clearly I’m the most competent-” The vampire was interrupted by Mr White unloading two bullets in his chest. A spray of blood spattered on Freddy and White as Blonde fell backwards on the ground. Freddy jumped and looked at White. The man was pale but determined looking as he still held the gun aloft. “What did you…?” Freddy asked, stunned. It seemed like Blonde was dead, or dead now anyways, he wasn’t moving. “He just killed someone, Orange, I had to kill him.” White snapped, but he aimed the gun down and the two of them walked slowly over to the body of Mr Blonde. 

Mr Blonde was just lying there, his eyes wide open in shock, one hand across his chest, the other outstretched. Blood had soaked through most of his shirt, but Freddy saw no blood pooling underneath the body strangely. “I think he’s dead,” The vampire hunter stated, digging in his pockets for a stake. “But I better make sure.” He added, taking out a stake and raising it high and bringing it down. Or he tried to but Mr Blonde sat up and grabbed his arm before he could do a finishing blow. “Hey, rude to strike a guy when he’s down.” Blonde said mockingly as White backed up in shock, his gun shaking in his hand. “Shoot me again and you’ll find a side of me that you won’t like.” The vampire warned, his eyes on White as he held tightly to Freddy’s arm.

“How the- I thought you were dead.” White gaped at Blonde slowly lowering the gun. “I’m not very easy to kill.” Mr Blonde replied, easily getting to his feet and releasing Freddy. “But besides that, don’t you see now how valuable I am to the team?” He asked as he dusted himself off. “I think you’re a liability, I think that you’ll just eat us the moment that our backs are turned.” Mr White growled at him. “I only eat the unimportant ones and so far, you’re important.” Mr Blonde answered nonchalantly. “And what happens when you no longer deem me of importance?” White asked hotly. “Well, only time will tell, Mr White.” Blonde shrugged. 

“Besides that, I think that you two are a little bit too obsessed with me for your own goods.” The vampire started, walking back over to the nearly bloodless corpse of Mr Blue. He jerked up the limp body so that it was half off the ground and drank from its neck. It seemed that he was actually very strong. “No one wants to hang out with a vampire.” Freddy told him, still clutching the cross. “Why not? Most of us make for fantastic company.” Mr Blonde said, swallowing down some blood as it dripped from the corners of his mouth. “Most of them just see everyone else as prey.” Freddy continued. “Ah, you got me there, I’m already thinking about how you’ll taste, Mr Orange.” Blonde grinned a bloody smile at him. 

“You need to back up, asshole.” Mr White growled, stepping in front of Freddy. “I didn’t say I was going to eat him right now.” Mr Blonde smirked but the tension was evident between them. “But you did say you were thinking about it.” White shot back. “Most people think about killing one another all the time but most don’t act on it.” Blonde retorted, smugly. “Now why don’t you two skedaddle and let me finish my meal? There’s nothing else for you to do here.” Freddy and White shared a look, should they go? Freddy nodded slowly at White who seemed momentarily torn before he agreed. “We’ll go.” Freddy said solemnly.  
But before they left, Freddy turned back to the vampire with a question, “How come you can walk in the sun? And survive being shot?” He questioned, curious. It was killing him. “Oh, I’m just special, I suppose.” Blonde replied with a knowing smirk.


	4. The Truth

“You do know that that man behind you is a vampire, right?” Mr White interrupted their heated argument to point that out. “What?” Eddie looked over his shoulder at Blonde. Mr White stared at him expectantly, not saying anything. “Oh. You’re serious?” Eddie asked before he burst out laughing. Color rose to Mr White’s face as he was positively fuming. “Oh fuck, that’s good, that’s a good one.” Eddie gasped, tears in his eyes. “You’re a vamp.” He laughed, hitting Blonde in the chest. “I guess I am.” Blonde remarked, bemused. “But he is!” Mr White snapped furiously. “Where do you think Mr Blue and Mr Brown went to? He ate them!” 

“You’re telling me that my good bud here, ate Blue and Brown?” Eddie asked, amused. “How’d they taste?” He directed this at Mr Blonde. “Eh, Blue tasted like cigarettes and Brown tasted like shit.” Blonde replied, it was hard to tell if he was being honest or not. “He is a vampire.” Freddy piped up and Eddie raised an eyebrow at him. “What kind of drugs are you guys on right now?” Eddie questioned. “Can I have some?” “We’re telling the truth, he’s a vampire, we caught him with Blue.” Freddy defended himself and White. “You got proof of this?” Eddie inquired, unconvinced. “Besides word of mouth, that is.” They were stumped, they had none. And it wasn’t like Blonde exhibited the telltale signs of vampirism, he didn’t even react to crosses or holy water. 

“So you come in here and try to convince me that my friend is a vampire? For what reason? You want him out?” Eddie asked, annoyed. “We want him out before he eats the rest of us.” White snapped. “No one ate Blue or Brown, you fucking idiot. They just skipped town or something.” Eddie said with a roll of his eyes. “How come there aren’t any mirrors in this room?” Freddy asked suddenly. “What?” Eddie asked, confused. “How come there aren’t any mirrors?” Freddy repeated. “Because there just aren’t, why?” Eddie questioned, suspicious. “Vampires don’t show up in mirrors but you already know that, don’t you?” Freddy stated, fishing for a mirror in his pocket, he sometimes brought a small one along for the job.

“What does this have to-” Eddie started before Freddy thrust the mirror directly at Mr Blonde, who looked non perplexed. “See? No reflec-” Freddy stopped himself mid word because in the compact mirror, there was Mr Blonde. He had a reflection after all. “No reflection? I seem to be able to see myself just fine.” Blonde stated, fixing his hair. “You guys need to tone down the fucking craziness here.” Eddie snapped as Freddy lowered the mirror in defeat. “I think they just need some rest, they look worn out.” Blonde said as he mimed biting into Eddie’s neck behind him so that Freddy and White could see. “No kidding. Get the fuck out of here, you two and don’t come back until you’ve got your minds back.” Eddie ordered and Freddy and White were defeated.


	5. The Real Truth

“What do you think he’s always drinking out of that soda cup? Blood?” Mr White said quietly to Freddy as they studied Mr Blonde who was leaning casually against the wall, sipping his signature drink. “I don’t know, maybe.” Freddy whispered back as Eddie came into the room. “I’d like to have a word with Mr Blonde here, alone.” Eddie announced and they nodded. They watched then as Eddie took the drink from Blonde and started drinking it. “Hey, get your own!” Mr Blonde protested. “You drank it all anyways, it’s empty now.” Eddie remarked, shaking the container. He put the cup down on a nearby table and he and Blonde walked out.

“I guess it wasn’t blood after all.” White said, disappointed. “I mean if Eddie drank it.” “I’m still curious though.” Freddy stated, walking over to the cup. “I’d just like to see.” He opened the cup and saw that a few drops of the liquid still remained that hadn’t come up through the straw. The liquid was thick and red looking. “Ummm, White? Check this out.” He said and the other man came over to inspect it. “Doesn’t it look like…?” “Blood? Yeah.” White agreed, tipping the cup slightly and sticking a finger in the drops that were running. His finger tip was red and sticky and he smelled the substance. It smelled of iron. And then he tasted it, and it tasted like iron as well. “That’s blood.” Mr White said in disgust, wiping the remains on his pants. “Then if Eddie drank it…” Freddy trailed off, horrified by the idea of it.

Just then, Mr Blonde and Eddie wandered back in and came upon both men standing by the cup looking pale. “What’re you two- Oh.” Eddie started but saw the cup. “You’re- You’re a fucking vampire too!” White shouted, angrily. “Yeah. Guess you finally figured it out.” Eddie shrugged. “I knew I shouldn’t have left that cup here.” Blonde complained, annoyed. “How the fuck are you one too?!” White demanded. “I’ve been one for years, longer than he has.” Eddie jerked a thumb towards Blonde. “And you fucking lied to us about him being one!” Mr White growled. “Well yeah, not like I was gonna admit something like that.” Eddie laughed. 

“That’s why your office doesn’t have any mirrors, it’s for you, not for him.” Freddy said, putting the pieces together. “Yep, if you put a mirror in front of me, I won’t show up in it.” Eddie replied. “How come you don’t show up in mirrors and he does?” Freddy questioned, wanting answers. “Eh, we don’t know. I’m a normal kind of vampire but when he got bit in prison, it must’ve been a special kind. We still don’t know what he is exactly.” Eddie admitted, and Freddy felt even more lost. “But I heard you’re a vampire hunter?” “Yeah-” Freddy tried to say only to be interrupted. “A pathetic one.” Mr Blonde snickered. “Shut up, you fuck!” White snarled defensively. “Hey, calm down, White. You’re gonna make me hungry here, all that anger…” Blonde trailed off, showing his sharp fangs.

“That’s what you’re gonna do, huh? Eat us now that we’ve found you out?” White asked, angrily. “No, actually I still need you for the heist… Unless you’re going to do something drastic?” Eddie replied. “Like what?” Freddy asked. “Like bringing all of your little vampire hunter friends here to kill me. That wouldn’t be very nice.” Eddie answered. “Plus Blonde here would kill you in ten seconds flat if you tried that.” “Yeah, without any hesitation.” Blonde agreed, his eyes glinting. “We won’t do anything like that, I mean we still want to do the heist.” Freddy said, looking at White who nodded slowly. “That’s good, now let’s keep this quiet.” Eddie smiled placatingly.


	6. Trouble

“Don’t even try to tell me that shit you’ve been telling everyone else.” Mr Pink snapped at them as they walked along the street. “Excuse me?” White asked, startled. “That Mr Blonde’s a vampire, I’m not that gullible. You’re really pissing the boss off here.” “But it’s true.” Freddy protested for what felt like the millionth time. “You two better shut the fuck up about that before you get yourselves killed.” Pink remarked as he came up to their car and started unlocking it. And then suddenly, a blur streaked by White and Freddy and took Pink to the ground. Pink yelped in surprise as he hit the ground hard with another man on top of him and that man looked familiar. In the confusion, he saw his attacker to be Mr Blonde, the other man was bloody and looked wild. “What the fuck-” Mr Pink started but then Mr Blonde got a crazy look in his eyes and bit him fiercely on the neck. 

“Fuck! That’s Blonde!” Freddy shouted as they watched him sink his fangs into Mr Pink, who was trying to get away. “What the hell is he doing here?!” Mr White demanded before attacking fast and opening the car door so that it slammed into Mr Blonde, knocking him off of Pink. Mr White grabbed Mr Pink and dragged him away from the dazed vampire. “What the fuck was that?!” Mr Pink yelled as White pulled him to his feet, clutching at the bloody bite mark on his neck. “That would be Mr Blonde, who is coincidentally also a vampire.” Mr White replied, smugly. “Fuck!” Pink cursed, blood seeping through his fingers. 

The vampire meanwhile had gotten to his feet, it seemed like he’d been wounded before because his shirt was bloody in some places. He didn’t look well, he looked crazed and desperate which was never a good combination. “What the fuck is wrong with you!?” Pink yelled at the disheveled man. “He’s a vampire, that’s what’s wrong.” Mr White smirked, clearly enjoying this. “I just- I just really need something to eat.” Blonde said shakily, his eyes darting from Pink to White to Orange. “Oh no, you’re not going after anymore of us!” White snapped, noticing how the vampire was eyeing them all up. “No, I need someone right now!” Blonde shouted, lunging at Freddy but White stepped in and knocked him back with a blow to the face.

Mr Blonde staggered back, clutching his jaw, dazed. “What the fuck’s going on with you today? You’re weak.” Mr White sneered at the wounded vampire. “Clearly I’ve been injured,” Mr Blonde growled, momently retaining his image. “And that’s why you aren’t dead right now.” “Ah, so you’re Mister Tough Guy now, eh? Come at me.” Mr White said with a laugh. “Jesus fucking Christ, can someone just get me to a fucking hospital?!” Pink exclaimed. “Shut up, you aren’t that hurt, Pink.” White said, waving away the man’s concerns. “Fuck you! What if I’m a vampire now?” Mr Pink demanded. “You aren’t a vampire.” Mr Blonde said tiredly. “I didn’t turn you.” “Oh, thank god!”  
“What happened to you, Blonde?” Freddy ventured out to say. “I was attacked, obviously but not by anyone I knew.” The vampire answered, holding one of the bloody areas on his side. “One of your pals, perhaps?” He asked, glaring at the vampire hunter. “No, I don’t think I know anyone with the power to hurt you.” Freddy replied, honestly. His pals were basically nonexistent and weren't that powerful. “Well this really fucking hurts,” Blonde complained, unused to the feeling. “Pain is good, builds character and humanity.” Mr White said mockingly. “How about you try mocking me after I sink my teeth into your throat?” Mr Blonde suggested, his eyes glinting. “Try it.” White challenged. 

The vampire took a step towards White threateningly but then fell back, clutching his side and cursing. “What the fuck is this thing?” He growled as he ripped his shirt open to reveal a large wound, still oozing blood. “Did you get stabbed or something?” Freddy questioned. “No, I got shot.” Blonde answered but it didn’t look like a bullet wound. It was too big. “Fuck, it’s like burning me or something,” Mr Blonde groaned, before he began digging around in the wound. “Ugh, what are you doing?” Mr White said with disgust. “Getting it out. And doing a poor job at it too.” Blonde winced as his hands were covered in blood.

Pink, Orange and White watched the vampire explore his wound with obvious disgust. Pink had looked away long before White had decided to but Freddy looked on. He’d seen worse but this was cutting it close. “I think I’ve got something here…” Mr Blonde said suddenly, pulling out a small shiny metal thing. And then as suddenly as it had been pulled out, it was on the ground followed by a fiery explosion in the spot where the bullet fell. “Whoa, what the fuck was that?” White asked, shocked. “An exploding fire bullet?” Freddy suggested helpfully.

“That could have been me! What the fuck?” Mr Blonde exclaimed. “God, don’t I wish…” Mr White muttered sourly. “Shit, I don’t think that I got shot twice but…” Blonde trailed off worriedly, his fingers going back inside his wound. “No, no, I think you’re good, I don’t see any other areas but you’re much more bloody than you should be…” Freddy pointed out. “That’s because I stopped for a snack while running and it didn’t go so well.” The vampire explained, wiping more blood onto his shirt. “Anyways, what the hell was that? I didn’t even know bullets could do that.” “Me neither.” Freddy and White answered simultaneously. “You’ve got to hook up with your other vampire hunter pals and find out which one of them did this.” Mr Blonde directed this at Freddy.

“Now why would I do that?” Freddy asked, although he was curious. “You’re a vampire hunter?” Mr Pink asked, putting two and two together. “A little slow on the uptake, aren’t we?” Mr White asked before agreeing with Freddy. “Yeah, why the fuck would he do that?” “Because I’m going to rip out all of your throats unless you do.” Mr Blonde threatened. “Just stake him already or something.” Mr Pink hissed urgently to Freddy. “Yeah? You’re going to rip out my throat?” Mr White asked mockingly. “I don’t really think that you’re in the position to threaten us.” Freddy stated confidently for once. “I highly doubt that you’ve ever slain a vampire before, Orange.” Mr Blonde scoffed. “You’re kind of shit at it to me.”

“I have! Many times.” Freddy said indignantly, he had but now he realized that they must’ve been terribly weak. “Are you going to ask or not?” Blonde asked, annoyed. “I guess I could check it out.” Freddy admitted, he wanted to look into it. “There, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” The vampire smirked. Beside Freddy, Mr White sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. “How fast do vampire bites heal?” Mr Pink asked.


End file.
